


A Hiccup will suvive

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Master Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Multi, Pre-Canon, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Traditions, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: When a baby is born small and weak they are left on a hill alone if come morning they are still alive they are taken back and raised as any other child.Even the Chief is not exempt from this tradition...





	A Hiccup will suvive

"Chief you know you what you have to do don't ya?" The midwife stood to the side her blue eyes rather cold as they settled on the tiny infant. Viking life is hard a child that weak would only be a drain...

Stoick glared at the woman for a long moment before turning to his wife and new born son. "I know the traditions Hilda" he snapped "leave us"

Valka held her son close "Stoich you aren't going to go through with this are you? He is our son! It's barbaric!"

Stoick ran a hand down his face "I'm sorry love but the village would revolt if we didn't. Don't worry, Va, our boy will live he is a fighter just like his mother after all."

Valka frowned clinging tighter to the boy, the hiccup, but Stoick pried him from her arms. Valka was still exhausted and weak, too weak to follow him or fight him off.

* * *

Stoick lay the baby down after pressing a kiss to his forehead "I know you can make it son. Live for all of us"

* * *

The young dragon saw the big human walk off leaving whatever was in his hands on the ground. A curious young thing he approached the bundle, however jumped in surprise when a noise came from it.

He sniffed at the bundle shocked to find it contained a small human, a hatchling! 

What sire left a hatchling, barely out of the egg alone?

Even the most antisocial of dragons still cared for their hatchling for a few moon cycles making sure they could survive before leaving!

The young dragon having just left his family himself felt a protective surge at the thought of the hatching being left to die like this and curled around the, small human.

* * *

The dragon kept the hatching warm, safe and entertained throughout the cold night. By dawn they were both resting peacefully.

The dragon's earflaps perked up at hearing noises.

Humans! 

The dragon paused conflicted before fleeing for safety, watching but hidden.

* * *

Valka ran up to find her baby boy first she scooped up the child crying in relief when he started to fuss at being moved "Oh my precious boy, oh my baby! I knew you could survive!"

Stoick came up behind her followed by Gobber and Spitelout.

Stoick smiled "Our little Hiccup is a special one, Val"

"Hiccup?" 

"Of course. He is only the third to survive in either of our families I think naming him after the other two is a good sign." He paused "after all they did become famous warriors."

She nods "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Lets go home Hiccup" 

The family walk back to the village.


End file.
